


Cat & Mouse

by Fatale (femme)



Series: This complicated thing we have [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme/pseuds/Fatale





	Cat & Mouse

Cat & Mouse  
WC: 420  
PG

The lights in the bar were low, conversation a muted background hum. It was the kind of classy hotel bar that made Peter uncomfortable enough to want to ask for a price list before ordering.

A figure in a dark leather jacket and black pants slid onto the barstool next to him.

“Mr. Black,” Peter acknowledged with a small incline of his head.

“Always a pleasure to see you, Agent Burke.”

“To what do I owe this dubious honor?”

Mr. Black smiled, amused with an edge of cruelty, a smile that suited his career well. Against his better judgment, Peter shivered, wondered if that smile was the last thing his victims saw before he put a bullet in them.

“Agent Burke -- may I call you Peter?” He waited for Peter’s answering nod before continuing, “Do we really need to pretend like you don’t know why I’m here?”

Peter thought about his answer, and shook his head. “No,” he said decisively, drained his glass before setting it on the glossy bar with a solid thud. He pulled a twenty out of his wallet and tossed it next to his empty glass before heading out of the bar, towards the elevators in the lobby. “Coming?” he tossed over his shoulder.

He didn’t need to check, he knew Mr. Black would follow.

 

\---

 

The room was sparse for his tastes, but plush, expensively dull. Peter preferred a bit of clutter, but this was a special occasion. Besides, he didn’t come here to admire the interior decorating.

“Is that a Ruger MK II or are you just happy to see me?”

Mr. Black choked.

“Sorry, sorry,” Peter said hurriedly. “Uh, do over.”

“All right,” Mr. Black said, eyeing him dubiously. He slid out of his jacket and draped it over a cream colored chair carefully.

Beige, cream, white, everything was beige or variations thereof, Peter thought. Probably the sheets were beige--

Mr. Black snapped his fingers and Peter blinked.

“Are you even paying attention?” Mr. Black demanded.

“Yeah,” Peter said. “Ah, where were we?”

“Never mind,” Mr. Black grumbled. The bed squeaked as he threw himself on it listlessly. “This was a bad idea.”

“It was a great idea,” Peter said. “It’s just not--this isn’t me.”

“I know. I just thought it might be fun. Try something new.”

Peter stepped close to the bed, lowered his voice suggestively. “It was kind of fun, but you know what’s even more fun?”

“What?”

“Me and you,” Peter said and kissed Neal, effectively shutting him up.

 

 

 

 

 

The end.


End file.
